Sing, Little Bird
by strangcharm
Summary: Duas pessoas tão distintas, e uma diferente forma de amizade, consideração, superação e paixão.  Disponível também em: Nyah! Fanfiction.
1. Sansa I

**Sansa I**

* * *

><p>A Lua brilhava forte e o céu era de um negro escuro em Porto Real. Sentada próxima a janela, Sansa observava a movimentação da Guarda Real ao tentar conter alguns bêbados. O torneio havia terminado na mesma noite, mas os seus efeitos duravam até a manhã seguinte quando os bêbados acordavam com dor de cabeça, as prostitutas davam adeus aos visitantes que frequentaram seus bordéis, e Joffrey deixava de lado a falsa cortesia que tinha por Sansa na frente dos grandes senhores.<p>

Ali sentada, contou nos dedos os dias para completar seus 17 anos, que conforme suas contas, a partir da próxima manhã, seriam oito. Cersei havia prometido um jantar em sua homenagem, com música e bobos. Sansa não ansiava por tal comemoração. Só desejava estar em Winterfell. Sentia falta dos irmãos, da mãe... Até de Arya sentia falta. Mas o irmão estava em guerra, Theon havia tomado Winterfell e Arya estava perdida. E ela estava presa naquela selva de pedra que tanto imaginou gostar antes, e que tanto odiava agora.

O vento soprou o seu cabelo e houve uma batida forte na porta. Ela estranhou, imaginava ser mais de meia noite e não tinha ouvido movimentos nos corredores. A batida repetiu-se e Sansa levantou-se afobada para ver quem tanto insistia. Abriu a porta lentamente e teve um vislumbre de um rosto que conhecia bem — e não por causa da beleza. Sandor Clegane, o Cão de Caça, falou brutamente:

– Vai me deixar esperando, Passarinho? – seu olhar duro fixou-se nos olhos verdes da garota.

– Nã... Não, Sir. – confusa, disse ela, abrindo a porta e dando passagem para o guarda. Ele entrou e fechou a porta abrutamente, fazendo com que ela desse um passo para trás.

– Sabe muito bem que não sou nenhum Sir, Passarinho. Ficaria feliz se eu o fosse? – perguntou-lhe em tom irônico.

– Desculpe-me... – Sansa respondeu.

Ele aproximou seu rosto ao dela, indagando-a mais uma vez:

– Esqueceu-se de responder, Lady Stark. Ficaria feliz se eu o fosse?

– De que importa isso? O que você está fazendo aqui? – ficará irritada com ele, estava ultrajada da audácia tão tarde da noite. Virou o rosto, imaginava que se encarasse o guarda até tarde, pudesse ter pesadelos com ele. E não precisava de mais um motivo para ter maus sonhos durante o sono.

– De nada importa, Passarinho. Estou aqui lhe fazendo um favor: não vista nenhum vestido muito... – o olhar dele escapou para os ombros nus de Sansa, e logo desviou – chamativo amanhã. O Rei Joffrey irá gostar demais, e creio que não gostaria de ouvir o que o ouvi dizer ao sair de um dos bordéis hoje... – Sandor sorriu, mas Sansa não entendeu o sorriso. Para ela, parecia que ele tentava assustar-lhe.

– O que ele disse? – perguntou ela. Sentindo um arrepio correr por seu corpo.

– Que estava pronto a se aventurar com a senhora, Lady Stark. Se é que você compreende-me. – curioso, o Cão esperava por uma resposta. Sansa deu um passo para frente, levantando a mão para acertar o rosto do guarda. Ele segurou sua mão antes que pudesse fazer algo.

– Pare com isso. Não estou aqui para brincadeira, Stark. E não há nenhum motivo para que eu queira o seu mal... – ele fixou os seus olhos naqueles olhos carregados de ódio da garota. – Durma bem, Passarinho. – virou-se e saiu porta a fora, deixando Sansa, que carregava uma expressão de raiva, para trás.

A garota sentou na cama e começou a chorar. Considerava sua vida um inferno, mas tinha um pouco de sorte uma vez que ainda era donzela aos seus quase 17 anos. Não havia ninguém com quem gostaria de estar, insistia ela. Deitou-se por baixo das finas cobertas, deixando a janela aberta para que o ar refrescasse seu quarto. "Joffrey não pode fazer nada comigo. Ele está prometido a Margaery... Ele não pode." Fechou os olhos cheios de lágrimas e caiu no sono.

Naquela noite, Sansa sonhou com Cão de Caça.


	2. Sandor I

**Sandor I**

* * *

><p>A noite fora péssima. Sandor rolará na cama grande parte dela, imaginando o que a garota pensará depois do que havia lhe falado. Provavelmente Sansa havia chorado noite adentro, tal comportamento era algo que a menina já-não-tão-menina-assim aparentava fazer com freqüência.<p>

Mas era dia agora e ele precisava vigiar seu rei. "Um insolente rei" pensava consigo mesmo durante as horas que lhe servia. Vestiu-se rápido e desceu ao encontro do Rei Joffrey. Não sentia tipo algum de apatia pelo garoto até o dia em que ele o fez acertar Sansa Stark no rosto. Não era de sentir pena e sempre fazia o que lhe era mandado, afinal de contas, era para isso que ali estava. No entanto, uma vez que o rei já havia decapitado o pai da garota, estapear-lhe o rosto soava um tanto cruel.

Na grande sala do rei, Joffrey sentava ao lado de Margaery Tyrell, uma coisinha graciosa vinda d'O Jardim de Cima, e Cersei Lannister paraiva em pé a sua frente. A Rainha Regente ordenou-lhe que buscasse Sansa Stark a fim de que ela passasse o dia com eles. Sandor obedeceu e reparou que a garota vestia um pobre vestido acinzentado e havia prendido seu cabelo em uma trança um tanto quanto bagunçada. Não estava feia, é claro, mas ao lado de Cersei e Margaery, a garota parecia uma camponesa. Pode ver o olhar de desprezo da rainha e os lábios franzidos do rei, tais quais demonstravam tamanha decepção.

Cersei agradeceu-lhe e deu ordem para que partisse, e, de bom grado, assim o fez.

Perambulou nas ruas de Porto Real até o cair da noite. Pode observar de perto a bagunça que restou do grande torneio. Ergueu pelos braços uns poucos bêbados que remanesciam caídos nas ruas. Precisou levantar a voz com alguns e chutar outros. Não se importava, pois, depois dos torneios, era sempre a mesma coisa.

Assim que a noite chegou e nada mais havia a fazer, Sandor Clegane entrou em um dos botecos de quinta categoria próximo ao porto. Ali encontrava-se a escória de Porto Real. Os bêbados, pobres, marinheiros, prostitutas. Ali não seria incomodado, e ali permaneceu por tempo o suficiente para ouvir certa conversa dos marinheiros.

– Ouvi dizer que o Duende vai brincar com o fogovivo em sua próxima batalha. – disse um deles.

– Você é um bêbado imbecil. O Duende não tem coragem para levantar uma espada... Não que ele fosse capaz disso. Ele não tem coragem para brincar com o fogovivo, Leon. – completou o outro.

Para Sandor, aquilo soava como uma bobagem. O fogovivo era traiçoeiro e Tyrion não teria coragem para usá-lo em uma batalha. O fogovivo não perdoava o que via pela frente... Da mesma forma que seu irmão Gregor não o havia perdoado anos antes.

– Tyrion não teria acesso a grande quantidade da substancia. Eles ficam sob o poder dos alquimistas, e mesmo eles não aceitariam tamanha estupidez. – intrometeu-se Sandor.

– E você certamente não lutaria numa luta onde fogovivo estivesse em jogo, Cão de Caça. – sussurrou o marinheiro chamado Leon para seu companheiro, que riu alto.

– O que disse? – indagou Sandor.

– Nada. – respondeu-lhe.

– Repita ou arranco-lhe a orelha. – ironizou.

O marinheiro levantou-se devagar e ameaçou puxar uma pequena adaga da cintura. Sandor estreitou os olhos em sua direção, não acreditando no que via. De pé, com o tom de voz mais alto, querendo atenção, falou:

– Vo... Você não pertence a esse luga-ar, Cão de Caça. – ele tinha dificultade ao falar, tamanho era seu nervosismo. – Volte para seu Castelo com a sua senhoria e deixe-nos em paz... Caso contrário, arranco e-e-eu a sua orelha. – desafiou o homem chamado Leon.

Não estava com paciência para tolerar bobagens, e sem dizer uma palavra, levantou-se devagar, terminando de beber os últimos goles de sua cerveja barata. Olhou sério para o homem e em um rápido movimento, empurrou-o. O empurrão fez com que ele caísse e batesse numa mesa, levando abaixo o conteúdo da mesma. Tapou-lhe a boca com a mão e puxou sua adaga da cintura, a levou ao rosto do marinheiro e riscou-lhe profundamente um pedaço da bochecha. O sangue quente e vermelho começou a escorrer por sua mão. O marinheiro tentava desesperadamente fazer com que Cão de Caça saísse de cima dele, mas falhava vez atrás de vez.

Sandor levantou-se, liberando o pobre coitado.

– Ameaçe-me mais uma vez e farei mais do que lhe dar uma cicatriz de presente. – virou-se e caminhou para o frescor da noite, ignorando o grande falatório que ficou para trás.

"Fogovivo" pensou consigo mesmo enquanto caminhava para a Fortaleza Vermelha, "esse Duende é mais idiota do que aparenta".


	3. Sansa II

**Sansa II**

* * *

><p>Sansa passará boa parte da manhã ouvindo os planos para o casamento de Joffrey e Margaery. Não se importava de ouvir Margaery Tyrell. Ela se importava de ouvir Joffrey falando, de seus olhares insolentes e de sua mãe, Rainha Cersei. Não tinha motivos para gostar deles, muito pelo contrário, cada vez que olhava para seus rostos encontrava mais razões para querê-los longe de si.<p>

Desde a morte de seu pai, Eddard Stark, a garota sentia vontade de estapear o rosto do rei todas as vezes que o via. Ela, quando mais nova, gostava de pensar que reis eram doceis e amáveis. Agora, depois de alguns anos, já havia sentido o gosto que de reis e príncipes, muitas vezes, eram piores que ladrões, se comparado àquelas músicas que era acostumava a ouvir...

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia ela subiu as escadas do castelo junto com Margaery, e passou boa parte da data conversando e dando risadas juntos à futura rainha e suas aias. Gostava de sua companhia, era agradável, divertida, e Sansa sentia que podia ser ela mesma quanto estava com ela. De sua maneira, sentia falta de Arya, sua irmã menor, mas encontrava na garota Tyrell algo fraternal, como se as duas fossem irmãs. A garota contou-lhe sobre alguns preparativos para o seu casamento com o Rei Joffrey, contou-lhe fofocas que ouvirá nos corredores do castelo e, sem falhar a memória, tocou no assunto que Sansa estava a evitar por dias:

– Vamos preparar algo lindo para o dia do seu nome, Sansa! – disse ela, animada. Sansa nada havia dito, pois não estava em clima de festa, e logo discordou.

– Não! Não quero nada. Não quero Joffrey ou Rainha Cersei ou ninguém comemorando. – falou exasperada. "E eles jamais fariam isso", pensou consigo mesma.

– Está certo, faremos algo só nós. Eu, você e as garotas. – disse ela referindo-se as suas próprias aias e as de Sansa. – Vamos, Sansa, será divertido! – completou Margaery.

– Hum... – Sansa ponderou por um momento – Certo. Mas ninguém, fora nós, deverá saber... – por fim concordando e rindo baixo ao final. E assim ficaram por horas planejando a pequena comemoração que fariam para dali a três dias. Elas queriam um bobo para diverti-las e um cantor para cantarem junto. Queriam bolos, doces, sucos e talvez até um pouco de vinho.

Quando o Sábado chegou, quente e com um vento que fazia o cheiro de esgoto de Porto Real passear por entre suas ruas, Sansa levantou-se sentindo a mesma, um tanto mais madura, talvez, e vestiu-se com um longo, porém fresco vestido azul, combinando-o com seus olhos. Uma de suas aias preparou uma longa e elaborada trança em seu cabelo. E então se dirigiu ao quarto de Margaery, onde tudo estava maravilhosamente decorado e com deliciosos pratos, inclusive o seu favorito - bolo de limão. Entre trocas de presentes, risadas, cantorias e cochichos, Sansa Stark viu o céu escurecer e sentiu-se na obrigação de despedir-se e ir para seu quarto. Ao chegar à porta, assustou-se ao encontrar Cão de Caça parado a frente.

– O que faz aqui? – indagou um tanto nervosa.

Sandor não respondeu à sua pergunta, apenas abriu a porta e deu passagem para que Sansa entrasse em seu quarto, o que ela fez um tanto quanto insegura. E ficou ainda mais no momento em que o Cão também entrou.

– O que faz aqui? Diga! – perguntou mais uma vez, aumentando seu tom de voz.

– Abaixe o tom, garota. Não quer que os guardas da Rainha escutem-na, quer?

Aquilo a trouxe de volta para si. Percebeu que Cão de Caça deixou de ser uma ameaça há tempos atrás, quando a alertou sobre seus modos perto de Joffrey ou da Rainha. Ou ainda quando a ajudará no dia em que Joffrey mandou que a batessem.

– Vim desejar-lhe feliz aniversário, passarinho. Como se sente? – perguntou o guarda.

– Obri... Obrigada... Sinto-me igual, é claro. O que haveria de ser diferente? –Sansa admirou o gesto.

– Você é quem me diz garota. – Sandor aproximou-se de Sansa – Você é uma mulher feita agora. – Um dedo de Clegane buscou e deslizou por sobre a pele nua entre o pescoço e a clavícula da garota Stark.

Sansa deu um passo para trás, porém, antes de fazê-lo, segurou as pontas dos dedos de Cão de Caça.

– Eu sei, Cão de Caça... E pare!... – disse ela. Não soou ríspido como gostaria de ter sido... Na realidade, a resposta soou doce aos seus ouvidos. Seus olhos caíram sob sua pequena e delicada mão segurando os grandes e calosos dedos de Sandor Clegane. O toque não era ruim... E ela soltou-se.

– Eu sei. E muito obrigada, acho que é tarde. Você deveria ir. – Ela reforçou os pensamentos e então andou em direção à porta, abrindo-a e escondendo parte do corpo atrás dela.

Clegane se aproximou com um sorriso – ela acreditava ser, ao menos, pois era um tanto difícil de decifrar com a enorme cicatriz que cobria parte de seu rosto, e passou pela porta dirigindo-se ao exterior de seu quarto.

– Boa noite, Sansa. – disse ele, rindo baixo.

Ela fechou e trancou a porta rapidamente. Por alguns segundos permaneceu com as costas de encontro à parede, até que decidiu por recompor-se. Caminhou para seu lugar de sempre, em frente ao espelho, e sentou-se no pequeno banco que se encontrava perto de sua cômoda. Não sabia o que aquele pequeno toque a fez sentir, porém levou seus languidos dedos até o local em que, ao que lhe parecia, estava quente, amortecido. Um sorriso perpassou-lhe os lábios e Sansa decidiu que finalmente era hora de dormir.


End file.
